CP - November, 2389
This page chronicles posts #20101-20220 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2389. *CP - October, 2389 *CP - December, 2389 Earth Plots Second Week With Sariel/La’flen elected as the next President/VP, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is back to work as an advisor to the Secretary of State. In the Betazoid embassy, he runs into MOIRA HEDRIN and they talk. Hanging out together, INDIRA DORR and LINCOLN TREDWAY are on a hike when more of their sexual tension bubbles up. Third Week Having MOIRA HEDRIN on his mind, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD invites her out and explains his romantic situation before offering to want to be her friend and she agrees. Cardassia Plots Third Week Visiting with LALI MUNROE, QUESTA DAMAR realizes her daughter as really worked on things and even had a cupcake raffle. Talking over what happened, she believes she is going to help her by talking to Avarin. QUESTA is called to talk to CORAT DAMAR and he explains to her that they have been invited by Praetor Jo’Rek to his wedding and decide to go. QUESTA then calls BAARIL JO’REK and tells him they will be coming and more than happy to stay in the Praetorian residence. Returning to her meeting with AVARIN INDUS, QUESTA tells him the development in news before they have sex. During the sex, however, the condom breaks and Avarin gets her pregnant. Fourth Week At the mansion for a visit, CELAR BERN listens to KALILI MUNROE playing her cello and they talk about flirting, especially how on Prime, ugly means pretty. QUESTA hopes to cover up her accidental pregnancy and puts CORAT DAMAR in a situation with GWENI DAMAR where he can’t refuse her – having sex without a condom. QUESTA calls CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and discusses the Federations plans on going to Romulus and he explains he will be going on behalf of Sariel aboard the USS Titan. CELAR seeks out LANA BERN and they talk about their betrothal and whether or not they should see other people before they marry. Bajor Plots First Week Learning more about recognizing faces and emotions, LUKE WOLFE works with NOMA to get things right but when ANTHONY NORAD arrives, he flirts with the Android and makes a date. ANTHONY meets with NOMA and they talk about getting closer and learning more from each other when she is fascinated by the device in his chest. SIOMANE TARA and MARCUS WOLFE get together and talk about the new elections for President which was won by Sariel/La’Flen, as well as Marcus’ relationship with Maddix. CORBAN MADDIX runs into HEIDI THAY at the market and they catch up, talking about their families and sex life before Heidi asks him out for coffee and he agrees. Second Week Receiving a communication from JANA KORVIN, NERYS DORR and her boyfriend catch up on things including his time on the Titan and her experience in University. At work, MARCUS WOLFE is shocked to get a communication from BAARIL JO’REK and is invited to the Praetor’s wedding in January to ensure better relations. SIOMANE TARA is worried that Nerys knows too much and discusses being more careful with MARCUS, as well as how to spice up their relationship. BENJAMIN WOLFE asks to talk to RELAR SORAN and confesses his romantic feelings for Karyn and how he wants to change for the better. BENJAMIN goes home and asks KARYN DAX-WOFLE what kind of things she likes in a guy so he knows how to better himself – something that includes running and martial arts. MARCUS decides to tell KATAL WOLFE about the invitation to Romulus, but she is concerned it may be a trap. CORBAN MADDIX seeks out MARCUS for their beer night, only to find there is still a lot of animosity. Third Week When MARCUS WOLFE visits with SIOMANE TARA he explains to her he isn’t that thrilled she is getting close to Maddix by helping his pet and that he doesn’t want them to be caught. She explains she only wants him and will be loyal. As BENJAMIN WOLFE tries to work out, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is there to encourage him, though he feels bad he isn’t as fit. Going out for a coffee, CORBAN MADDIX and HEIDI THAY talk about relationships before offering to be friends with benedits. Fourth Week Out at lunch, MARIAME LOMAX is catered to by HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and he introduces himself before leaving. MARCUS WOLFE has some more questions for BAARIL JO’REK before he is going to decide if he wants to go to Romulus or not. KATAL WOLFE gets her own communication from QUESTA DAMAR on Cardassia and tries to get more information about how other planets are handling the invitations. KATAL seeks out MARCUS and talks to him about their decision, both deciding that they would like to go to Romulus and see what is going on. HITOSHI is in the hospital for a dislocated shoulder and runs into MARIAME who talks to him about how to fix it. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week In engineering, NOMA and ANTHONY NORAD talk about her engineering specifications, while he tries to understand how she was made verus Ariel-1 before explaining to her how he made the device in his chest. UNUS Plots Third Week En route to Andoria, OBI LOS talks more with RAI (MADI DAMAR) and learns she knows how to pick pocket. MIKAEL ISLANOVICH comes in and starts to notice more of Obi’s pheromones. Almost to Andoria, OBI with ZAYN VONDREHLE, RAI (MADI), BOLLO and LIRIKI the ship is boarded by those in the Orion Syndicate. When they find out Obi works for Barocc they leave but tensions are high and snap between OBI and ZAYN who leave for an intimate encounter. Fourth Week After the incident with the Orions, ZAYN VONDREHLE with MIKAEL ISLANOVICH, BOLLO and LIRKI all decide that they will take in Rai and have Zayn look after her. #11 November, 2389 #11 November, 2389 #11 November, 2389